


Dirty little secret

by NatalieRyan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cop Steve, Cuffs, Hand Jobs, Hip Hop dancer Bucky, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Steve Rogers, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Sex on a Motorbike, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Bucky. Steve. And a Harley.





	Dirty little secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunedd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunedd/gifts), [Stucky1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky1980/gifts), [MorningGlory2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/gifts).



> Well some months ago when I talked with Stucky1980 about my McDanno fic that had gym locker sex and cuffs involved I wondered how I can use the cuffs in a Stucky fic without repeating the scenario (because by that point I and Lunedd had the talks about the series started). 
> 
> So I got this idea and wrote it down. Some time later I discussed the idea with Lunedd too (and as always she's encouraged me to write my idea). The other day I finished the story (finally!) and sent it to her to read it through (and I am glad to have her because she has this ability to spot thing... well the fact I somehow wrote that the bike went back to the bar and not Bucky *ooops*). 
> 
> In the meantime I asked MorningGlory2 to make me a moodboard (her moodboards are a killer) and she said yes. We came to an agreement to what I liked to see on it and what she had in mind for it, and after I picked one version (which was tough) she added the fic title to it and voila, you can see the end result right before the start of the story. 
> 
> There is nothing else to say but that I enjoy to write Stucky and I had so much fun writing this. And the first fic of 2019.
> 
> Enjoy :**

 

Steve stared at Bucky’s profile from where he stood at the bar. He was laughing at something Clint said. The shape of his face, sharp cheekbone and that jaw that could cut through glass… Steve gulped. He could not let his mind wander. Not when he couldn't tell everyone around them that Bucky was his and he was Bucky's. Everyone but Clint, Tony and Rhodey that were currently with Bucky at the bar. 

Because if Steve did, it would include them both in a compromising situation. 

But, that long hair that framed Bucky's face beautifully, and the lashes caressing his cheeks that were a fair brown under the lamp shade above Bucky's head...

Steve tried to direct his eyes somewhere around the room other than Bucky. Without success. 

Because Bucky looked like a three course meal ready to be devoured. Leather pants with decorative chains hanging off his back pockets. A black t-shirt that was tight in all the right places (especially accentuating Bucky's biceps). He wore the wrist watch Steve gave him for his birthday on the left wrist, while a leather band (that meant more than just accessory) donned Bucky’s right wrist. 

He looked smoking hot if Steve said so himself. 

…

Bucky felt Steve’s eyes on him and he knew Steve was trying to think of how to get him out of the company of his friends. Translated as getting him alone and then fucking him senseless. Steve did that one time too many and Bucky was an expert in reading Steve's tells. The guy was predictable like that. 

Bucky worked as a hiphop dancer together with Clint and Natasha. Steve was their substitute choreography coordinator (more like cheerleader because his movements were stiff) while Maria Hill was on medical leave because of her broken leg. 

In those cases where Steve could see the whole group of dancers didn't pay attention, he'd ask one of the dancers (insert Bucky Barnes as the most wanted dancer) to lead the class and he'd simply sit on a bench and watch. 

Bucky always went out of his way to show off. A longer leg stretch here and shaking his butt there. He had a reputation to uphold after all. 

A flirty bird as Natasha liked to call him. 

Bucky knew that Steve stared more at his ass than he was overseeing the choreography of the group. And one thing led to another. Once Maria returned, Bucky made the first move. 

After a night of amazing sex they decided their thing was going to continue. They were both attracted to the other and willing to try and see where things will end up. 

It was 6 months since they started dating and still the initial spark was present. And the fact that Bucky liked Steve very much. So much he believed he was slowly falling in love. 

Right now, though, he let any other thoughts rest for the moment. 

He had a plan. 

…

Steve watched as Bucky gulped the last of his drink, vodka tonic. He knew what Bucky ordered, same as always. That prompted Steve to finish his Jack Daniels and make his move. 

Only Bucky seemed to be faster since he placed money on the bar and stood up. He put his leather jacket on and Steve felt his cock twitch. Bucky always had that effect over him. 

“Hey there, handsome.” Bucky’s sultry voice reached his ear and Steve gulped. Audibly. 

“H-hey…” 

“I noticed you've been watching me the whole night. See something you like?” Bucky twirled. Steve’s mouth was completely dry. He couldn't utter a word.

“What’s that, baby? I'm gonna have to ask you to use your words. You know that sweet little mouth of yours always knows what to say to me…” 

Steve's pants were tenting, and fast. He left some bills on the table, more than the drink actually cost, but he needed to get out of the bar. 

“Just follow my lead. I know exactly where we going.”

That being the back alley of the bar where Bucky parked his motorbike earlier. His precious Harley. 

Steve's brain short circuited when he saw Bucky in leather next to the bike. It begged to be used. 

Steve cleared his throat behind Bucky, the brunet getting his keys out of his pocket.

“What do you have in mind, Buck?” 

“Oh, so you found your voice, finally.” Bucky grinned mischievously. 

Steve glared and a shiver ran up down Bucky's spine. He liked where things were going. 

“I thought we’d spin a circle in town then get take out and… go to bed.” Bucky winked. 

Steve came dangerously slow in front of Bucky, their breaths mingling, the body heat radiating from both increasing the outdoor temperature. 

“How about-,” Steve had a good inch over Bucky and managed to trap Bucky between the bike and himself, looming, “-we stay here and I fuck you on your bike?” 

Bucky looked surprised. He was never the one to say no to public sex, but the nature of Steve's job required he keep people like them from breaking the rules. 

“But… you are… Are you sure?” Bucky gulped nervously.

“I'm off duty, babe. Besides, we are in a back alley, the music from the bar is getting louder. A good chance no one would come out here.” 

“And if they do? Don't want to get you in trouble-” 

Steve silenced Bucky with a kiss. Licking his lips he looked at Bucky and smiled deviously. “The rules were made to be broken. And if we get caught, I'll just arrest ourselves.”

“You are a menace.”

Steve just raised an eyebrow and before Bucky had a chance to move, Steve lunged at him. 

…

Bucky’s jacket fell first victim to Steve's attacks. It looked delicious on Bucky, but sadly it had to go. It hid something else Steve wanted. And boy did he  _ want _ \- if anything could be said by the lust-blown pupils and eyes dark with desire. 

Bucky seemed to enjoy himself. He liked the power game, of the hold Steve had on him but in reality letting Bucky take the reins. 

“Where do you want me?” Bucky's voice was coming as a whisper but in the silence, save for the music, in the back alley, it sounded louder in Steve's ears. 

“Right where you are.” 

Steve gave Bucky an appreciative once over and then slid to his knees. Bucky moaned because Steve on his knees was a sight to behold. His lips were slightly parted and if you listened carefully you could tell his breaths hitched. 

“God, Bucky, you are so beautiful.” 

Bucky, never used to compliments, blushed and God damn it, Steven Grant Rogers was gonna make him come one day with only praising him. 

“Yes?” 

“Oh yeah. Prettiest boy in the ‘hood.” 

Bucky threw his head back as he felt Steve's hand cup his dick through the leather. He loved leather pants. They hugged his ass nicely and they made Steve go crazy for him. A complete win. 

“I see we are on the same page here…” Steve said like he was narrating a story on radio. The very R-rated story of two guys and a Harley. 

“Fuck, Stevie…” 

“Everything in its time Buck.” 

With expert and deft fingers Steve divested Bucky of his pants, pushing them down to the ankles. Bucky wore one of his tight pair of boxer shorts and Steve’s brain melted when the now obvious bulge made a small circle where precome  leaked. 

“Fucking hell, Barnes, you are so eager aren't ya’? You want my mouth on it?” Steve nuzzled at Bucky’s crotch. 

Bucky was only able to nod. Words proved to be difficult at this moment. 

Steve moved to get Bucky's pants completely off him and in one quick move divested Bucky of his underwear too. Bucky's cock was still leaking. 

“Take off your t-shirt, baby. But slowly. Let me see you.” 

Bucky listened to Steve as always. His brain felt fuzzy and he was aware that he did as Steve asked but at the same time it felt like he was floating. 

Steve drooled as piece after piece of flushed skin was revealed. T-shirt completely off and on the ground with the rest of his clothes, Bucky turned to Steve awaiting Steve's next order. 

Steve didn't lose any time and kissed Bucky. Holding him close, Steve let his lips travel down Bucky’s earlobe - licking, sucking, biting. Sliding down the neck, Steve bit and sucked, leaving a visible mark.  

Bucky shuddered. “Possessive much, Rogers?” 

“I just want everyone that tried to make a move on you tonight to know that you are mine when we get back there.” 

“We are… going back? Oh shit!” Bucky exclaimed as Steve closed his mouth over a nipple and sucked. 

“Like that?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Good.” 

Steve learned early in their relationship that Bucky had very sensitive nipples, using that piece of information to bring more pleasure to his lover. 

“Steve… you are killing me.” 

“Relax. We haven't even started yet.” 

Bucky tried to relax. But it was hard to do it when he had Steve's tongue and breath and touch leave a fiery path in their wake. 

When Steve closed his mouth over Bucky's cock and made a sucking sound, Bucky shouted in pleasure. It was all he needed and more. 

Steve grinned around Bucky's cock, and his cock stirred in his pants. Bucky's pleasure always served for his pleasure too. 

Steve put his hand on the base of Bucky's dick, teasing his balls and the entrance while he sucked. Bucky's breath hitched and he moaned when Steve found that sensitive spot under the head of his cock that always made him feel sparks of pleasure. 

“Oh, that mouth Stevie… Fuck, if you could see yourself right now…” 

Steve hummed and that sound vibrated through Bucky's dick. 

“Just like that, babe.” Bucky encouraged as Steve bobbed his head and took more of the hot flesh in his mouth with every next move. 

Bucky was clenching his fingers on the bike seat, unable to say anything as Steve doubled his efforts. The bubbly feeling of his impending orgasm and the coil low in his belly whenever Steve scraped his teeth over his dick, reduced him a mess of incoherent moans and groans. 

“Steve… I'm close.” 

Steve didn't say anything, taking Bucky deeper. When the head of Bucky's cock touched his throat, Steve swallowed around the cock. 

Bucky almost exploded as his orgasm washed over him and he emptied himself down Steve's throat.

“Fuck… aaah, Steve. God, that was… fuck…”

Steve swallowed and licked Bucky’s cock to clean him until Bucky started making those mewling sounds that meant his cock was getting over sensitive.

“I take that as I did good, huh?” Steve was grinning as he got back on his feet, cleaning the places where he dirtied his pants. 

“Good? Stevie, you are the greatest, you know that already. C'mere.” 

Steve obliged and soon his lips were trapped in another hot kiss from his lover. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and felt the brunet tremble, smiling in himself because of the effect he had on Bucky. 

“You okay, sweetheart?” Steve asked, voice raw and hoarse and Bucky shivered because Steve asking him if he was okay should not sound so sexy. 

“Yeah… just wondering…” Bucky chuckled. 

“Wondering what?” 

“How the fuck are you able to stand and be so chirpy after what we just did?” 

Steve, the loon, grinned harder. And when Bucky glared, he let a full-belly laugh. 

“Oh, God, you are so cute when you are annoyed, Bucks.” 

“I'll give you Bucks. Torturer.” 

A dangerous glint appeared in Steve's eyes and Bucky knew he just challenged Steve. 

“Steve… what are you doing?” 

Sparkles of electricity traveled down Bucky's body at the hungry look in Steve’s eyes. Steve captured his lips in a bruising kiss, biting hard and dragging his teeth down the soft, plump flesh of Bucky's bottom lip. 

Bucky whined when Steve left some distance between them but as Steve moved his hand to get what he needed, Bucky got more excited. His eyes caught the glint of a metal shine against the light of the street lamp. Bucky bit his lip. 

And fuck, Steve was still fully clothed. 

…

Steve waved the handcuffs, grinning. 

“You are under arrest, Mister Barnes.” 

“And what for… Officer-,” Bucky pretended to read a name off a uniform, “-Rogers…” 

Bucky was positively fucked. If he had known that tonight would go in this direction… 

“In grounds on looking like this. This look should be  _ illegal _ . And as officer of the law I'm bound by law to arrest people if they show displays of their body in public.” 

Bucky choked on his spit. Steve was really getting the hang of it. Jesus, Mary and Joseph, he was enjoying this. 

“But since you are… eager to apologize for your inappropriate behavior, I have a proposition.”

“Uh… what is it?” 

“You just lie down on the bike and get comfortable. Let me do the rest.” 

Bucky's eyes widened because no way he was going to let Steve fuck him on his bike. It was too dangerous. They could fall off and worse, damage the thing somehow. 

Steve seemed to read Bucky’s thoughts. 

“I'll make sure it's safe. But only if you are up to it.” 

Steve didn't wait for Bucky to say anything but adjusted the bike so most of its weight was against the brick wall and that it was firmly attached to the ground. 

Bucky knew that if he said no, Steve would stop. But he kind of liked it. The thrill of being tied up, unable to use your arms and/or legs. Letting yourself in the mercy of your partner. Being vulnerable but taken care of at the same time. 

Bucky bit his lip and waited for Steve to finish with the bike before he kissed him. Steve moaned in the kiss, loving the press of Bucky's lips on his.

“So, what will the answer be, sweetheart?” 

“Yes. Absolutely yes.”

Steve looked delighted as he stepped back. 

“Turn around Mr. Barnes. Put your hands behind your head. Interlock your fingers.” 

Bucky did as asked and the thrill that started in the base of his spine when Steve touched his wrists, spread throughout his body. 

“Move towards the motorcycle. Straddle the middle of it and put your hands on the handles.” 

Bucky gasped as the coolness of the leather touched his ass. His cock sat nested at his hip, twitching when Steve touched him to give Bucky a gentle push. 

Adjusting himself on his own bike, Bucky placed his hands where Steve wanted them. Steve proceeded to cuff Bucky, carefully circling one wrist and securing it around a handle, repeating the process with the other wrist. Tugging for good measure to check if the cuffs were placed well, Steve proceeded to move behind Bucky. 

Bucky felt the slight vibration of the motorcycle moving when Steve sat behind him. It went straight to his dick, because Steve was behind him now and only Steve knew what he had in store for Bucky. 

Bucky didn't expect the feather-light kiss on the base of his neck. Steve's lips trailed a path down Bucky's back and his hands made a path of their own as he trailed his hands up Bucky's arms and then switching to Bucky’s back, Steve's hands carefully mapping every ridge and curve on Bucky’s body. 

Steve studied art in school before deciding he wanted to be a cop, and he loved art with his whole being. He knew how to appreciate a good piece of art, and to Steve, Bucky’s body was work of art. Steve wanted to worship that body, to show Bucky just how much he enjoyed being intimate with Bucky. To tell Bucky that he loved him. Loved him for a while already but didn't find the right moment to express his feelings. 

And there was Bucky and his feelings.  

Steve was brought out of his musings when Bucky moved slightly under his hands and sighed. Steve knew it was a contented sigh by the way Bucky smiled - the quirk of his lips that Steve could see with the corner of his eye - and how his whole body just relaxed and went pliant.

Steve started a path with his fingers, going over Bucky's shoulder blades, down and lower, following the path with his lips. 

Steve chuckled when Bucky grunted - he knew he was torturing his lover, but it was something they both enjoyed, so Steve didn't stop.  

...

Bucky relaxed even more under Steve’s expert touch as his boyfriend continued lathering his body with gentle touches and kisses. Soon he was floating in a big and puffy cloud where he could let himself be taken care of and touched and loved.  _ Loved _ . That word, love, was on Bucky's mind for a while. He loved Steve and wanted Steve to know that, but whenever he wanted to say that, there was something happening (or someone) that interrupted them before Bucky could even start talking. 

“Mmm.” 

“Like that, Buck?” Steve's breath ghosted over the small of Bucky's back and Bucky chuckled. Steve could be a little shit sometimes. 

“Yeah…” his reply came out as breathy moan because the next thing he felt was Steve's tongue probing at his entrance. 

Bucky bucked and the movement tugged at the cuffs. He strengthened the hold he had on the handles. Steve was driving him crazy with that tongue. 

“Oh, oh, oh… yes, God, yes, Stevie!” Bucky encouraged and he felt Steve smile and then the tongue was gone. 

Bucky whined when the contact stopped and the bike rocked as Steve moved. 

Bucky heard the tear of foil - probably a condom. He was still in a relaxed bubble and didn't feel Steve come to the side until a cold hand touched his dick. 

“Fuck, sweetheart, you are so hard for me, aren't you?” Steve said as he tugged a few times on Bucky's dick. 

Bucky moaned and gasped when Steve carefully slipped the condom on his dick. He smiled because Steve was such a good man, always thinking three steps forward. Bucky was known to have intense orgasms whenever Steve prolonged his pleasure. And by no means he wanted come stains on his precious Harley. He still hadn't gotten over his favorite pair of jeans when Steve made him come in them that one time Bucky forgot to do laundry and wore no underwear. It seemed like Steve remembered that too and was coherent enough to think to grab a condom for Bucky too. 

Steve tugged at Bucky's cock few more times before going back and straddling the bike. It came natural to Steve, Bucky knew Steve had a similar street beast in his own garage and they both enjoyed riding their motorcycles in their free time (when they weren't riding each other). 

Bucky heard the cap of what undoubtedly was the bottle of lube open and then there was one finger breaching his hole. Bucky tensed at the intrusion but soon relaxed as Steve moved the finger in and out, in and out. 

Bucky was completely lost to everything around him but Steve. Steve grounded him and there - Bucky moaned loudly - was a second finger joining the first. Steve scissored them and hit Bucky’s prostate. 

“Steeeeeve.” Bucky keened and Steve added a third finger on the next thrust.

Bucky started moving too, chasing Steve’s fingers, wanting them to go deeper. 

“Do you want them deeper, baby? Fuck, you look like I could eat you whole.” 

Bucky panted heavily as he managed a weak nod. Steve continued to fuck Bucky with his fingers, hitting Bucky's prostate. Bucky was quivering and crying out at the pleasure. He could feel his second orgasm of the night approaching, and fast. But right when Bucky felt like he was going to explode, Steve released the pressure his fingers made and then removed them altogether. 

“Fucking tease.” Bucky murmured as he dropped his head on the leather beneath him. 

“We haven't started with the fun yet, sweetheart. And this is your penance for committing a crime…” Steve purred and once again Bucky didn't know what was hotter - Steve fucking him on his motorcycle or Steve in cop mode. His cock twitched as there was a small rocking motion and Bucky heard the distinctive sound of a zipper. 

“God, you are still clothed.” Bucky groaned in conclusion. 

“Someone once told me they'd get a kick out of being fucked by their man being fully clothed.” 

Bucky's dick got impossibly harder with that statement. And on the inside, Bucky felt fond. He had to smile because Steve actually listened when Bucky had something to say. And he never thought that tonight Steve would make two of his fantasies come to life.

...

Steve got his cock out of the confines of his jeans and underwear. He lathered his cock in lube and tugged on it a few times to release the pressure that built while he worked on Bucky.

Teasing Bucky’s hole with his thumb, Steve raised himself a bit from where he was seated and lined himself with Bucky’s ass. 

“Let's go on a ride, baby, shall we?” 

“Oh, fuck…”

“You like it, Buck?” 

“Mhm…” 

“Who knew that it would take a few words to render you speechless, baby.” 

Bucky cried out as Steve drove inside him in one swift thrust, and the head of his cock brushed Bucky's prostate. 

“God, Bucky, you are so tight.” 

“Mmmpf…” 

“Fuck, babe…” 

Steve got lost as he thrusted in and out first at a slower pace and then going faster, harder. His and Bucky's moans were interspersed with the city sounds and the loud music from the bar as Steve approached his release, knowing Bucky was close, too. He gripped Bucky's neck with one hand while he grabbed Bucky's cock with the other and started to jerk Bucky off at the same speed with which he fucked into him. 

It took only a few more thrusts and Steve stilled, spilling in the condom and chasing his orgasm. A moment later Bucky gripped the bike handles hard as his orgasm crashed over him, shaking him to the core, feeling Steve's dick pulsing inside him.

Steve pulled out of Bucky and Bucky whined at the loss. Steve smiled at his boyfriend. He loved seeing Bucky blissed and fucked out like he was now. There was a certain glow to him when he lay down, spent, all soft around the edges and his hair mussed. 

Steve was aware that he was daydreaming but he couldn't help himself when Bucky was in question.  

Right now though he had to take care they were both good and cleaned before they went back inside. Bucky was lying still on the bike and by the soft snuffling sounds he made, Steve concluded that he was on a good way to a post coital nap. 

…

Bucky came to himself some time later to find himself uncuffed and cleaned, his condom removed and his clothes on the bike, ready to be put back on. Steve was looking at him with a smile and something soft was touching Bucky's wrists. Looking down in his lap, Bucky noticed Steve's fingers caressing the chafed skin on his wrists. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't think of this when I suggested it and…” Steve trailed off, suddenly unsure of himself.  

“Stevie, it's okay.” 

But Steve didn't look at Bucky. 

“Steve, please look at me.” Bucky pleaded. Thank God this time Steve raised his head, his blue eyes meeting Bucky's. 

“I know that you wouldn't hurt me deliberately, Steve. And I agreed to what you had planned. So you don't have to worry. This?” Bucky held his wrists up, “This will go away in a few days. But I won't forget the night you fulfilled two of my fantasies. Not to mention risking to be caught while you break the rules.” 

Steve smiled tentatively at that. 

“And as much as I like to spend some more time with you here, I am risking my ass to be melted in this bike and I remember someone promised me we’d go back inside so-” 

Bucky was interrupted when Steve's lips were smashed over his in what was an effective silencer. 

“I love you, Buck. So much. And this may not be the right place or right time to say it, but I've been dying to say it out loud for a while now. I love you.” Steve said it all in one breath. 

Bucky gaped as he blinked a few times. It was his turn to be emotional, and for all that he was naked under the Brooklyn moon, it was the most perfect way he could have thought of how the way things would go tonight. 

“I love you, too, Steve. And believe it or not, I had the same problem. Wanted to tell you this for a while, too. But there was always something… But I guess I shouldn't have worried.” Bucky smiled shyly. 

“We are a bunch of oblivious idiots, huh?” 

Bucky chuckled. “Talk about yourself, buddy. I am the handsome one.” 

Steve roared in laughter.

…

Clint and Tony were on their fourth shot after each having three glasses of whiskey, neat. Rhodey was shaking his head at the competitive friends when he noticed Bucky entering the bar with a blond guy next to him. 

“Hey guys, I'm back.” Bucky exclaimed cheerfully which prompted Clint to choke on his drink and Tony had to bump him on the back as the guy coughed his lungs out.  

“Hey there, Bucket. I thought you were… oh, hey, Steve.” 

“Hey, Tony.” 

“Wait. You two know each other?” Bucky looked from Tony to Steve and from Steve to Tony as Clint continued to hack his lungs. 

“Can I get a glass of water, please!” Rhodey called out as he was watching the situation in front of his eyes unfold. 

“Yeah, I've had the pleasure to meet Steve when he was still in uniform. In my wild days.” 

“You were arrested by Steve?” 

“Correct.” 

“Holy wow. And all this time I was thinking how to break the news to you guys. Now, if Clint is done dying I want you all to meet my boyfriend, Steve.” 

Now it was Tony that choked on his drink. Rhodey rolled his eyes and Clint gaped. 

Bucky sighed as he felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around him. 

“You know, you are very smooth, Barnes. You almost killed two of your friends in under 10 minutes.” 

“It's not my fault that they are drinking while I'm talking. I told them long time ago to not do anything remotely dangerous when I am in the vicinity and I open my mouth-” 

Bucky moaned as Steve kissed him on the neck and found that sensitive spot behind his ear. 

“I knew there was a reason why I loved you, Buck. I love the sound of your voice.”

Bucky had a retort ready on his lips but right now he was content to bask in the attention his boyfriend gave to him. He leaned back in the embrace and smiled as he watched his friends bicker. 

“Thank you babe. Love you, too.” Bucky licked his lips and grinned. “I like the sound of that.”

“Me too.” 

“Okay, guys! Next round is on me.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, drop a few words if you want to and let me know what you think ;)


End file.
